User talk:108Specter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Seiya Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flint page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ver-mont (Talk) 03:44, October 23, 2011 Constelações Vou desbloquear a página pra ficar mais fácil de trabalhar, faz mesmo um tempo que acho que ela precisa ser organizada. E o quadro de combates realmente ficou pra trás enquanto o resto ganhou uma formatação nova, mas dá pra deixar todos padronizados rapidinho. Parabéns pelas edições, aliás. - Ver-mont 22:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Lost Canvas Acho justo fazer menção a eles na página das constelações sim, mas acho que é melhor não citar os de armadura clara como Cavaleiros de Prata. Não duvido que tenha sido a intenção, mas somando esses com os que já conhecemos, ficaria mais do que 24, que é pra ser o número total de armaduras de Prata existentes. Não sei bem quanto ao Next Dimension ainda, tenho que pensar em como trabalhar com esses personagens em específico. Quanto à outra questão, eu gosto da opção (Século XX / Omega), já que ainda não sabemos bem como uma coisa vai se ligar à outra. Daí faria "Omega" ser um link pra página da versão Omega do personagem. - Ver-mont 22:03, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Eu tinha pensado em criar uma página pros Cavaleiros de Prata do Lost Canvas, já que muitos deles aparecem e morrem muito rápido. Acho justo mencioná-los na página das Constelações junto com os demais sim. Acho que o tamanho das letras pode ter a ver com o sistema de edição... eu por exemplo não uso o editor completo, aqui aparece direto o código. Não sei como é por aí. - Ver-mont 23:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Resolvido. "seiyuucl" pra clássico, "seiyuulc" pra Lost Canvas, "seiyuuom" pra Omega. - Ver-mont 01:31, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Vou atualizar a tabela dos exércitos, essa realmente ficou pra trás junto com a das batalhas. Coloquei os membros dessas classes em forma de lista pra economizar espaço, fica mais rápido de visualizar, mas quem sabe depois tento ver como fica com uma tabela. Acho melhor não colocar a falsa Atena na categoria porque bom, lá é só pra Atena mesmo, as reencarnações e tal. Já o Marte eu acho válido ficar na categoria de Grande Mestre sim, de uma forma ou outra ele chegou a ocupar o cargo, então tá valendo. - Ver-mont 00:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Acho que as técnicas ninjas dele ficam melhor como habilidades extras. Não são típicas de cavaleiros, ele deve ter os golpes da constelação de Lobo fora essas habilidades. Acho que tem que ser admin pra renomear arquivos, mas eu faço isso sem problemas. Fico devendo o artigo da Palaestra, mas começo depois. - Ver-mont 03:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Resolvi a questão das imagens. A da permissão das páginas vai demorar um pouco porque tenho que mudar de uma por uma praticamente, mas vou cuidar disso também. - Ver-mont 17:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Vou dar uma olhada nisso. Aliás, bem legal a página da Batalha dos Cavaleiros. - Ver-mont 15:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) De nada. Foi muito boa a ideia da tabela, só arrumei pra ocupar menos espaço. - Ver-mont 17:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ando meio ausente porque vendi a alma pra Pokémon Black e White 2, então não se apavore se eu demorar a responder haha As duas romanizações são válidas (como também seriam "Soma" ou "Sôma"), mas eu uso Sohma. Assim como Tohma, Yohma... - Ver-mont 22:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Pronto, trancadas pra membros não registrados. Você tem msn? Fica mais rápido. - Ver-mont (talk) 13:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Elementos do Cosmo Olá, eu estava pensando sobre alguns personagens: *Menkar = vento (De quando aparece). *Bayer = terra (antes de aparecer sente um terremoto). *Tokisada = vento (Para técnica). Eu acho que sim, eu espero sua resposta. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 22:54, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Gustave Doré o Dhole Seu nome, Dore, pronunciado Dhole, Cuon poderia Alpinus refere-se a uma espécie de mamífero carnívoro da família Canidae. É o único membro sobrevivente do Cuon gênero, que difere de Canis pelo número reduzido de molares e maior número de tetas. Ele tem o mesmo tamanho e uma forte semelhança com o coiote, mas distingue-se por seu cabelo ruivo e que é um animal social que vive em bandos, Você também pode fazer uma referência à cor do cabelo (vermelho) e é um cão. http://imm.io/FAuQ Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 12:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) título aqui Ficou excelente o modelo do perfil com as bordas. Muito bom mesmo! Pessoalmente eu não vejo muita necessidade em citar de onde veio a romanização; mas se você quiser levar adiante, pode ficar à vontade. Só acho que ficaria mais fácil colocar a mesmo em frente ao nome em vez de puxar pras notas. - Ver-mont (talk) 17:06, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Espectros pensando e pesquisando nos espectros que ajudou Deathtoll de Câncer, como eu acho que você pode encontrar o seguinte: provável.jpg O que você acha? sobre o tema dos espectros pode deduzir os outros animais: * múmia * o Gréias * Quetzalcoatl * Bigfoot * outros * gigante * Carrasco(Confirmado) Contagem mitologia representação Alastor. * Gárgula (Confirmado "ND") * Moloch (Confirmado) * Leech (Confirmado) * Lobisomem * pesadelo * Suzaku * Seiryu * Byakko * Qilin Sobrepeliz de Moloch.jpg|Moloch Sobrepeliz de Leech.jpg|Leech Sobrepeliz de Carrasco.jpg|Carrasco PD: analisar o vídeo do jogo Saint Seiya ômega você pode ver algumas técnicas de cavaleiros de ouro: Kiki: Kiki Crystal Wall.JPG|Crystal Wall Kiki Starlight Extinction.JPG|Starlight Extinction Micenas: Micenas Lightning Plasma.JPG| Lightning Plasma (:/ Talvez) a venda oficial de Gárgula é no mangá (Capítulo 39) esquema Gárgula com a taça, o nome do espectro é apresentado no esquema sendo Ichor de Gárgula. Sobrepeliz de Gárgula.jpg : Tropa de Deathtoll de Câncer Olá, eu estava pesquisando a tropa de Câncer e eu acho que encontrei alguns que representam os seus animais Sapuris, como me lembro que eu faltar, eu deixo que você veja o que você pensa. * Baku * Desconhecido * Argos Panoptes * Desconhecido * Tsuchigumo o Aracne * Deathtoll de Câncer ''' * '''Dakuwaqa * Verme PD: Certamente não se notar, mas eu sou um fã dos espectros e eu gosto disso besta iria desifrar. Osea o que temos a tropa de câncer: * Baku = O Baku (sonho cospe fogo) são criaturas da mitologia japonesa, geralmente descritos como quimeras, com a cabeça de um elefante e corpo de leão e cabeça de um leão, o corpo de um cavalo ea cauda de uma vaca e as pernas e os pés de um tigre. :Relação com Hades não, mas vendo o que pode ser relacionado a Baku com o deus do sono, Hypnos. * Dagón = Dagon (derivado da raiz semita dag, que significa "peixe pequeno"). Era um deus filisteu do mar. Parece que Dagon era o Dagan ugarítico. :vendo isso pode ser relacionado Dagon com o deus mar, Poseidon, é irmão do deus do inferno, Hades. * Argos Panoptes = Na mitologia grega, Argos Panoptes era um gigante multi-eyed. Foi, portanto, um guardião muito eficaz, já que apenas alguns de seus olhos dormiam em todos os tempos, tendo sempre vários outros ainda acordado. Ele era um servo fiel de Hera. :Sabendo que era um servo fiel de Hera não custa relacionar hades porque Hera e Hades eram irmãos * Píton= Na mitologia grega, Píton era uma grande serpente, filha de Gaia a Mãe Terra, nascido de lama deixado na terra depois do grande dilúvio. O monstro vivia em uma caverna perto de Delphi no Monte Parnaso, onde ele guardava o oráculo. O deus Apolo matou Píton, exigiu o oráculo para ele e desde então tem sido conhecido como Pythian Apollo. Diz-se que Deus fundou os Jogos Píticos para celebrar sua vitória. :Relação com Hades, mas não com seu sobrinho (Apolo) e sua avó, Gaia. *Tsuchigumo o Aracne :Tsuchigumo = O Tsuchigumo é o nome de uma criatura mítico japonês que tem a forma de uma aranha gigante e tem a capacidade de tomar forma humana. Por vezes, também chamado Yamagumo e é semelhante ao Ushi-oni. :Esta criatura não pode encontrar conexão com Hades, mas com Sapuri :Aracne = Na mitologia grega e romana, Aracne era um tecelão grande que se gabava de ser mais hábil que a deusa Minerva divina, Roman equivalente a Athena, de artesanato. Minerva, ofendido, entraram em competição com Aracne, mas, de acordo com Ovídio, não conseguiu superar. Além disso, o tema escolhido pela Arachne, os amores dos deuses, era ofensivo, e Minerva transformou-a em uma aranha. :Relação com Hades não é diretamente, mas através de sua sobrinha, Atena. * Dakuwaqa = Dakuwaqa, o Deus do tubarão, O monstro do mar feroz, Dakuwaqa, era o guardião destemido e zeloso dos recifes de ilhas. Muitas vezes, tomou a forma de um tubarão e viajou ao redor das ilhas lutam todos os detentores de recife outros. Relacionamento Hades é através de Poseidon uma vez que ambos estão relacionados com o mar e os oceanos * Verme = Representa o Tentacle Worm Monstro, que aparece em alguns bestiarios.No é um worm simples, mas tem cerca de 8 tentáculos. Worms geralmente vivem no subsolo e se alimentam de cadáveres, entre outros. :Relação com Hades sem Deus, mas através da morte, Thanatos. se considerarmos um bestiário grande que me excita, eu não posso esperar para sair para investigar espectros novo. Só falta descobrir um espectro de esta tropa PD: ¿certamente é verdade que há uma nova Escama? já em discussão, vendo algum pano na manga, pois o anime tem bastante acho que erros de animação descobriu algumas constelações. *Raposa *Hércules *Águia *Centauro :como podemos ver neste Manga Amazônia é entre Santos e não entre os soldados, mas o anime tornou-se um soldado das modificações do anime. *Órion *Cães de Caça Falando de crack, eu pensei que os marcianos e encontrei dois (Irmãos Escaravelhos): * Escaravelho Hércules * Escaravelho rinoceronte japonês. e não se estes guerreiros viu a verdade eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de quem seria bestas suas armaduras e você está pensando?. Olá, primeiros artigos foram excelentes, eu queria fazer algumas perguntas que você conhece: * Camus era leal a Arles, como Peixes, Câncer e Capriconio? * santos que são leais a Marte? * Tokisada é de ouro? é Virgem? muito obrigado aquário Desculpe saber se o boato do Cavaleiro de aquário (Omega) é verdade ou apenas um boato?. O Mistério do guerreiro que tem uma alma fria! Um lutando jovens cavalheiro! Em um aquário cosmos esmagadora faz uma aparição do príncipe do gelo aparece, o tanque de santo que protege rios congelados e bens materiais dominantes Lautaro de Aquário!, Lautaro enfrenta os Cavaleiros de Bronze e mais tarde Hyoga, Lautaro Hyoga que no passado foi o que matou seiya, os santos estão chocados quando Lautaro rompe silêncio estava rindo dizendo algo engraçado embora Lautaro acontece fêmea toma forma e vem como a princesa do gelo santo que domina dominando luxúria e alma Ceasg de aquário!. não, não realmente, só queria ouvir o boato e verificar. Li há pouco a tua mensagem, e lamento não poder ajudar neste campo. Adorava mesmo, mas o japonês continuava a ser um grande obstáculo para mim, já agora, posso colocar imagens de constelação para dar destaque às armaduras e personagens. Virgem Olá, já deixou Aquário e Virgem O.O? Há chances de que Medéia é Peixes? saudações. PS: Eu encontrei o rumor anterior de ômega procurando informações iternet. Você é a fonte desses anúncios que eu possa passar por favor? Ares Olá, sou eu de novo com uma pergunta, eu estava assistindo o mangá e viu deuses ares tem alguns servidores, mas a questão é que estão listados no EPG são os mesmos, como mencionado himpermito? o que são?. obrigado não no epg mencionar não os berserkers são mencionados mais deuses ares Como no hipermito ares têm quatro deuses sob o seu poder: *Phobos *Deimos *Keres *Cycnos O EPG mudará para Keres por Ceres, mas disputado que poderia ser um erro de tradução. pode haver uma possibilidade de que esta saga relacionada com ares?, ainda EPG pretende tornar-se ares :/. A pergunta que tenho é a vontade de uma nova deusa Ceres serviço ares ou má vontade tradução Keres?. Nao nao man. Blz, nao te esquenta, pode trocar. hehe, nao foi nenhum encomodo. Eu q peço desculpas por mecher tanto, HAHA. Mas pode trocar depois se quizeres. E pode acreditar, se eu for fazr uma outra tabela, eu faço desse jeito q ce falou. Blz, dsculpa ae. Falows Não. Tudo ok. Sabendo que eu estou ajudando, ta valendo. Sou admin d uma wiki tbm, e sei bem como é. Mas ta tudo ok, to ate vendo alguns pra podr mudar aqui, hehe. Blz. Pod dexar, se é pra dxar a wiki foda, eu to na ajuda. :p Blz. Valeu e falows Se curtes fics, tenho uma nova que estou a produzir totalmente distinta das que já leste, a minha tem a particularidade de contar uma guerra entre Ares e Atena que ocorreu na era do mito, assim como outros assuntos que serão explicados dentro da obra, caso esteja interessado o link é: http://saintseiyagaiden.blogs.sapo.pt/ Boa leitura, espero que gostes Poderia me ensinar a por uma imagen mais uma normal qui não fique aquele negocio em baixo dela? Senhor poderia me ensinar a por imagen sem deixar esse negocio em baixo tipo a foto do investida do julgamento do Genbu de Libra eu puz aquela foto mais não sei como faço para por sme aquilo em baixo Muito obrigado.Me ajudou muito valeu mesmo :) -Ok, e mais uma vez obrigado pela ajuda Geovane Buri (talk) 02:58, January 7, 2013 (UTC) -Specter você usa algum programa para editar fotos essas coisas?? Geovane Buri (talk) 19:12, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Spector, é impressão minha e do meu pc, ou as paginas da wiki estao com problema?? Pq, todas as caixas de personagens, dizendo nome, idade, genero e tals, estao maiores e saindo das abas. Aconteceu alguma coisa, ou e doidisse minha e do meu pc??? Nao. E verdade man. acho q e atualizaçao msm. pq nao e so essa. outras tbm. Não, blz. Valeu ae. spector. Eu botei alguns gifs de tecnicas na wiki, e nao ta funcionando, so qnd eu abro eles. Voce pode ver qual o problema, se nao conseguires, pede pro vermont tirar. Nao sei oq é. Blz. Percebi msm que o Charbox ta desalinhado. Ta bem pior daquele dia que te falei q tava estranho e tals. Mas so coloquei as gifs pq sei la, fik mas baknas. Mas vo ajietar novament com os antigos. Se eu nao conseguir, pede depois pro vermont retirar. Dsculpa ae. e valeu É pq eu achei uns gifs sem o relogio, e eles ficaram bacanas. Se puderes dar uma olhada em alguns como Meihyou Shisui do Ryuho, o Lionet Burning Fire do Sohma e o Aquila Shinning Blast da Yuna. Mas blz, se nao der, pede pro vermont tirar. Espero que a atualização acabe, pq ta estranho, mas espero ter ajudado. Blz. Dxa só eu ver se eu consigo ajeitar o gif no post. se eu conseguir. Blz, mas se nao, ae eu te aviso. Blz?? Kra, eu achei o problema. Simples, e que os gifs so podem funcionar nos seus tamanhos originais. Se agnt redimensionar, eles nao funcionam. Entao faz o seguinte. So te peço que, tenta tirar a imagem do Jikan-Ken do Tokisada, que o resto dos gifs, agnt dexa pra la. Dsculpa ae, ae pede pro vermont tirar depois, quando ele voltar claro. Ah, e o do Ryuho tambem. O Meikou Shisui E dsculpa veio. Dsculpa msm Blz. Valeu ae. Msm. hehehehe Parceiro Imagem Tokisada Specter, poderia arrajar ou algo uma foto de Tokisada de Aquário 300 x 350? Obrigado, pela atenção Geovane Buri (talk) 03:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) -Pode ser sim valeu Geovane Buri (talk) 16:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Tem qui ser ele com a armadura de Aquário..E boa xD Geovane Buri (talk) 16:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Eu queria aquela mesmo mais é muito pequena.. Geovane Buri (talk) 16:47, January 19, 2013 (UTC) -Sim muito obrigado Geovane Buri (talk) 17:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Specter ja assistiu o Episodio 41 Do Saint Seiya Ômega? Geovane Buri (talk) 02:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) -Não, é qui possivelmente o Tokisada terá Ataques novos e vou tentar postar mais tou aprendeno ainda por isso pode postar..se quiser Geovane Buri (talk) 03:17, January 20, 2013 (UTC) -Ok..Mais se não me engano o Tokisada usou um ou mais golpe novos no episodio 41 qui acabei de assistir, Tipo um qui suja a idade da pessoa.. Mais ok.. Geovane Buri (talk) 03:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok,eu só assisto Sem ser legendado mesmo pq falo um pouco de japônes..mais não entendo tudo sabe.. Geovane Buri (talk) 03:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Cavaleiros de Ouro Olá, eu lamento a ausência por problemas pessoais que eu não poderia ligar, pedir Ludwig era um Cavaleiro de Ouro?, há um Cavaleiro de Ouro de Baleia ? obrigado Spector, dxa eu te perguntar. Foi vc que fez a pagina do Ludwig de Serpentario. Pq eu add uma foto la. Mas tipo, no anime nao falaram nada sobre. Ai so tava qrendo sabr. Valeu. ahta. Tava vendo as perguntas, e o Vulcão te perguntou tbm. Mas blz. e dsculpa ae. ----- poderia fazer um redirecionamento para a página atual e depois elazarlo a constelação de Capricórnio. Spector. Eu fiz uma mudança de uma so cor na Charbox do Kouga, assim como o nas de Golpes Especiais. Bom, da uma olhada, ai se curtires a mudança, eu agradeço. Mas se nao puder mudar, so falando com o Vermont. Entao e so me falar que eu troco novament. Blz. E dsculpa ae, espero q goste. blz então. podexa que eu ajeito o char do kouga. valeu. Specter. Dsculpa ae, mas venho te pedir uma ajuda. Nao sei se vai poder ajudar mais. Kra, vc tem a possibilidade de me dar a Codigo do Template da Charbox. Tem como vc me dar os codigos. E q eu acho tao bakna esse infobox. Qria saber se vc poderia me dar. E q tenho uma wiki, e qria usar esse Infobox tbm. Dsculpa, serio. Mas e q o de vcs e o melhor q eu ja vi. Valeu falows Kraca. Quase ele não aparece. hehehe. Mas blz. Valeu. ehehe. a Charbox de vcs e foda. Ai sacome né. quis usar na minha wiki. Mas e so a charbox. Mas valeu. msm. Brigadão. Ahta. Blz... hehehe Ludwig e Marte Pronto e pedido de desculpas, Falando daqueles dois, Eu fiz uma tradução do perfil de Marte, para ver se eu pegasse uma dúvida e disse ser a encarnação do deus da guerra, Ludwig poderia ser a encarnação de Marte? Será que Marte é Ludwig fez um deus e não necessariamente sua reencanación?, Em Hipermito, é dito ser possível para um mortal para se tornar um deus. ND: 54 No capítulo 54 do Next Dimension é mencionado um Cavaleiro de Ouro novo (Serpentário), um guerreiro amaldiçoado e sem alma A casa está localizada entre Escorpião e Sagitário agora são apenas ruínas, no passado Shijima revela a existência de Cavaleiro de Ouro e alguém quer reviver. :ND カルディナーレのダガーローズを 喰らったと思ったら消えるシジマ 。 もう一度同じことを繰り返した後 シジマ「わたしの話を聞けと言っ ていのがわからんのか」 ... 十三宮の、十三番目の黄金聖闘士 の話を始めるシジマ。 1990年で天蠍宮と人馬宮の間 に埋もれていた伝説の魔宮の遺跡 を発見するシャイナ。 十三の意味は、水鏡はおそらく見 たのだというシジマ。は呪われた 十三番目の黄金聖闘士蛇遣座の復 活を。 aqui na França está a ser dito nesta semana, quando não há folhas. Dúvidas lá esta constelação? Até onde eu sabia que era apenas um rumor, sem nada oficial. ---- Agradecimento Venho por este meio agradecer ao utilizador 108Specter a atenção dada, e respectiva resolução, a uma denúncia de infracção de direitos de autor neste site. Um bem haja e boas edições. 02:07, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Estou digitando esta mensagem para pedir desculpas por ter infragido uma das regras da Wikia, vi todos os links indicados para a sua edição, no entanto havia alguns que já se encontravam corrigidos ou editados. Se houver ainda mais irei editá-los. Gostava de ser punido por esta infração e agradeço a vossa atenção e minhas sinceras desculpas. Specter. Escuta, eu boeti um gif do Lionet Explosion, o novo ataque do Sohma, ai tens como tu tirar uma imagem bakna de lá. Hehe, sei que da ultima vez vc fez isso com a tecnica do ryuho, entao ce pode fazr isso. Valeu ae, e dsculpa qualqr coisa. Lamento que tenha editado sem querer e prometo que não volta a acontecer. Será que eu podia editar a página de Seiya de série original, tenho boas ideias e informações que gostaria de inserir. Não sperter. Rlx, eu ja coloquei, consegui botar uma foto bacana. Não te preocupa. Hehe, valeu. Ainda os direitos de autor... Devido a estarem protegidos contra edição, solicita-se a quem possua poderes para tal, a remoção dos trechos abaixo indicados, por infracção a direitos de autor: http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Mu_de_%C3%81ries#Mitologia.2C_alus.C3.B5es_e_curiosidades "Há 4 500 anos situava-se na constelação do Carneiro o Ponto Vernal - posição do Sol no início da Primavera no hemisfério Norte e que serve como referência para início da contagem da coordenada celeste Ascensão Reta, semelhante à coordenada geográfica Longitude. Devido à precessão dos equinócios este deslocou-se para a constelação de Peixes mas, apesar disso, o Ponto Vernal continuou a ser conhecido como " Primeiro Ponto de Aries "." Copiado de: http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/2012/01/aries-carneiro.html http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Algol_de_Perseu#Mitologia.2C_alus.C3.B5es_e_curiosidades "Nome da estrela β (Beta), tem o nome próprio Algol, do árabe " Al Ghul " significando " o demónio ". É uma das estrelas mais famosas do céu devido às suas variações cíclicas de brilho, conhecidas desde a antiguidade. Representa o olho da Medusa e está associada a muitos mitos, lendas e crenças. É por vezes referida como " Algol, o demónio que pisca "" Copiado de: http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/2012/10/perseus-perseu.html Cordialmente, O autor dos textos originais. Feito. Obrigado pela colaboração, 108Specter. Boas edições. 23:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ( o autor dos textos originais) Encontrei neste site vários nomes adaptados para o idioma italiano como fizeste para a Shaina. http://snk-seiya.net/guiasaintseiya/MundoSS.htm Se caso, houver menção para referir a este site como referência, pode-se utilizar certo? Não specter. Rlx. Tudo pra melhorar o site. Blz ^^ Blz. Qualqr coisa, precisando de imagens, eu tenho os episodios em HD, ai é pedir hehe. Blz ahta. ehehehehe. Mas ms assim eu ajudo... ^^ Não São Deuses Em nenhum momento,isso foi citado no anime,nunca foi citado que eles realmente são Deuses,se eles fossem Deus eles não seriam uma Classse de Marte,apenas ajudantes como Hyonos e Thanatos,como Diana,Romulo,Bacu e Vulcanos são uma Classe de Marte( Reis Celestiais de Marte),então eles não são Deuses apenas tem nomes de Deuses apenas Marte e um Deus(Que é Ares,e isso já foi confirmado que o Marte e um Deus). Tokisada Posso criar uma Charabox de Prata para o Tokisada pois ele foi um Cavaleiro de Prata também então posso criar essa Charabox? - 108Specter Se você percebeu eu parei de mecher na pág do Shiryu, e outra eu já exepliquei que não são deuses,eu parei de mecher na pág do Shiryu,você está levantando coisas falsas sobre min. ??? Você sabe o que houve com o fórum do cdz? Huh? Eu não consigo mais acessar, aparece uma página estranha ou simplesmente diz que a ligação excedeu o tempo limite. O_o Creio que não, afinal todos os sites que eu tentei entrar funcionaram perfeitamente, com exceção dele.... Se eu tento entrar no site normal, sem ser o fórum, aparece que tem algum problema com a mudança do meu DNS (o qual eu não mudei...), e no fórum simplesmente aparece 404 page not found. Boa sorte... Hmm, ok. Mas eu pergunto como ficou amanhã, já está meio tarde agora. O que você disse exatamente pra ele? Entendo, acho que o jeito é esperar então... (apesar de você não ter respondido a pergunta). "Atualmente se encontra desaparecido; a causa não se sabe, mas é evidente a participação de Marte no caso." Seiya de Sagitário. Parece meio desatualizado. Ok, obrigado. Alanomega (talk) 04:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sobre a Galeria Para retirar a opção que diz "add a photo to this gallery" é bem simples. Adicione hideaddbutton=true Nas especificações da galeria inicial. Veja http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Hooke_de_Compasso para um exemplo. Alanomega (talk) 21:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Shiryu Sobre o Shiryu e a Armadura de Libra,eu assisti a Primeira temporada e tive o entendimento que: Shiryu virou o Cavaleiro oficial da constelação de Libra no segunda guerra contra Marte mas Shiryu teve poucos momentos de glória,pois logo ele recebeu uma grande quantidade de marca das trevas que o impossibilitou de lutar então Shiryu virou o guardião da Armadura. Quando Genbu sou deste fato ele foi aos Cinco Picos de Rozan e levou consigo a Armadura de Libra,na realidade a Armadura o aceitou apenas na ausência de Shiryu,na primeira temporada Shiryu foi o Cavaleiro de Libra mas Genbu estava substituindo-o. Na segunda Temporada Shiryu abandona seu cargo de Cavaleiro de Libra então Genbu assumi oficialmente. Existe falas que comprovam isso Apenas os Cavaleiros de Libra e Atena decidem o uso de Armas. Episódio 19 Ryuho de Dragão Veja esta fala do Ryuho ele diz que os Cavaleiros de Libra e Atena decidem o uso de Armas,sendo que Shiryu permitiu o uso de Armas,ou seja ele e o Cavaleiro de Libra. Dohko,Shiryu,eu,Genbu fomos Cavaleiros de Ouro escolhidos pela a Armadura de Libra. Episódio 39 Genbu de Libra Nesta fala de Genbu ele diz que o Shiryu foi um Cavaleiro de Libra. Agora eu posso fazer algumas alterações na página do Shiryu (Omega)? RicardoRodrigues 123456789101112 episodios Specter, fala ae, onde e que vc baixa os episódios sem o relogio em hd?? ME DIZ... Mensagem Antiga 108 Specter,poderia responder a antiga mensagem que eu lhe enviei? E sobre o Shiryu. Veja e me responda,por favor. RicardoRodrigues123456789101112 Livreto Boa Tarde! 108 Specter,percebi que você consegui traduzir os livretos dos DVD de Saint Seiya Omega,porderia traduzir este livreto aqui? Poderiamos adquirir mais infomações. galerias Specter, fala man. Seguinte, eu tava vendo que botaram umas galerias muuuito doidas aqui na wiki, um tal de gamma. Kra, ai te pergunto, e pra dxar elas la?? kra, pq esse doido fez essas galerias muuuito escrotas, e tipo, ta tudo doido. Ai, se fores tirar, eu te ajudo pow. Pq, achei isso desnecessario man. Nada contra o kra, mas ele tem q perguntar se pode criar coisas assim antes ne... Finalmente Olá,108Specter O Folheto do DVD da Saint Seiya Omega foi traduzido,com uma boa noticia,foi dito que Shiryu foi um dos Cavaleiros de Libra e que foi um dos Cavaleiros dessa constelação sendo o antecessor de Genbu,veja você mesmo,posso editar páginas,como:Shiryu (Omega) e Cavaleiros de Ouro.